This generic storage arrangement is used, for example, in large labs in order to overcome the enormous space requirement of conventional storage. Conventional storage arrangements include an arrangement of vertically or horizontally moveable rollers around which the photographic material is guided, whereby printing material is temporarily stored by way of the horizontal or vertical displacement of the rollers.
The above generic storage should now be used here as replacement for the prior art storage arrangement. However, the generic storage arrangement has problems which can impede its use. A photographic paper is fed to the generic storage arrangement from the outside. It is initially automatically threaded from the outside into the output which is located in the center of the storage As soon as the threading-in process is successfully completed, the support disk of the storage arrangement commences to rotate with a preset speed, while photographic paper is fed thereinto from the outside. The photographic material is stored under formation of a loop in an inner belt and an outer belt, A free space remains between the inner belt and the outer belt wherein the loop can travel, whereby the photographic paper, which originally was fed from the outside and is wound onto the outside of the outer belt, is transferred through the traveling loop from the outer belt to the inner belt, whereby the winding direction is reversed. Correspondingly, when photographic paper is to be removed from the known generic storage, it can be removed from the inner circumference of the inner belt.
This now creates the problem that the radius of the outer photographic paper belt can get too large so that the storage only then works reliably when it is at least initially mainly loaded and, subsequently, at least mainly unloaded again. Problems can also be encountered with this storage in intermediate conditions, whereby it is significant that large forces may act on the photographic paper during unloading of the storage, which can cause it to rip, since large friction forces must be overcome when the photographic paper is removed from the inner belt of the storage through the pullout.